Beta Ray Bill
Beta Ray Bill was a Korbinite male from the planet Korbin chosen to be the guardian of the Korbinite people and was genetically and technologically enhanced into a cybernetic being resembling a fierce creature. In the distant past, Surtur and the Fire Demons destroyed the Korbinites homeworld and most of the planets colonized by the Korbinites. To preserve their people, the Korbinites created the interstellar spacecraft Skuttlebutt, put the last surviving Korbinites into stasis, and chose Beta Ray Bill to lead them to a new homeworld. As Skuttlebutt ''approached the Asgardian star system, Prince Odin investigated the ship but was deemed a threat by ''Skuttlebutt, so Bill fought him. Bill was accidentally teleported to Asgard by the Bifrost Bridge, where he fought the Asgardians but was stopped by King Bor. After Odin was brought back to Asgard by Bor, Bill realized the Asgardians were nothing like Surtur and his Fire Demons. Bill told the Asgardians of the Korbinite exodus, and after hearing the tale and knowing the worthiness of his actions, Bor offered to aid Bill and the Korbinites. In the time that followed, Bill continued to protect his people, and he assisted the Asgardians as well in their fight against Surtur. At some point in the past, Beta Ray Bill was stranded on the planet Sakaar, where he was captured by the Grandmaster and forced to fight as a slave gladiator in his Contest of Champions. He won many fights in the Sakaaran Arena, gaining the title of Champion of Sakaar and the praise of the Grandmaster, who dedicated him a sculpture on the facade of his palace. During one of his fights, Bill’s obedience disk was damaged and was freed from the Grandmaster’s control. Bill fought his way off Sakaar and freed many fellow slave gladiators along the way. Much time had passed because of time flowing differently on Sakaar, and Bill found himself in a new time period. Powers and Abilities * Transformation: By tapping his enchanted hammer on the ground, he is transformed from his form to his mortal form. For his Korbinite body, it is transformed into a cane. He can transform back into his Beta Ray Thor form by tapping his cane upon the ground or when he was in the body of Simon Walters, by pounding his fist on the ground. ** Superhuman Strength: Bill is phenomenally strong. He was capable of matching Thor pound per pound in their first encounter as foes to a certain extent. Bill has claimed to possess enough strength to crush entire moons with his fists3, and to shatter entire planets with the force of his blows.4 ** Superhuman Speed: He is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. With Stormbreaker, he can fly at speeds faster than light. ** Superhuman Stamina: Bill has superhuman stamina which can allow him to function at full capacity for many days at a time without tiring at the very least. In hot climates, his stamina is limitless. ** Superhuman Reflexes: His reaction time is superior to the finest human athlete and most superhumans. ** Superhuman Dense Tissue: As a Korbinite his skin, muscle, and bone tissues had 3 times the density than the same tissue of a human being. This contributed, to his superhuman weight. He is immune to penetration wounds, tremendous impacts, and falls from great heights. ** Superhuman Durability: Bill's body is far more resistant to physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, surviving in the heart of a Sun without even a slight discomfort, and even survive at point blank range, powerful energy blasts capable of destroying entire planets without any visible physical injury.5 ** Regenerative Healing Factor: If injured, his body can heal itself with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. ** Extended Longevity: In his cyborg body, he is immune to the effects of aging making him effectively immortal. When he was in the body of Simon Walters, he was the same as a mortal. ** Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak, he can communicate with and be understood by all races. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Asgardians Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Gods